John Smith?
by Racke
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon thinking about who this ‘John Smith’ could be


John Smith?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

---

Haven't some guy at least woken a tad of romantic interest in you?

"Well there was a person I met on Tanabata three years ago."

You mean that time were you supposedly drew those strange markings on the school grounds?

"He seemed different. He simply went along with what I told him to do, almost as if it was normal to do so."

You're not going to answer my question, huh? I guess I should've known, since it's Haruhi we're talking about after all.

"He was carrying around a sleeping girl on his back – he told me that she was his narcoleptic sister – and they were both wearing the North High uniform. I don't really understand it but for some reason it was as if he already knew that it was a message to Orihime and Hikoboshi saying: 'It's Tanabata. I remember someone doing something similar'."

Carrying a girl on his back in the middle of the night, and helping – not to mention understanding – Haruhi without questioning her motives. This guy sure did seem strange.

"When I asked him for his name he told me it was 'John Smith', I guess he didn't want me to know his real name for some reason."

Okay, maybe this 'John' did have some sense in him after all. No sane person would volunteer to give Haruhi any means to contact them, especially if she had some kind of potential blackmailing material on said person. That would just be asking for trouble.

"Anyway when we finished I asked him what he thought about aliens, time travelers, ESPers and sliders. He answered with: 'Why not?', 'Their existence wouldn't surprise me', 'They're all over the place' and finally 'I haven't met one of those yet'."

I take it back, this guy was definitely strange! But I guess this explains why you chose to come to North High instead of some more prestigious school, despite that you should have been able to, considering your grades.

"But when I finally came here there wasn't a single interesting club around."

Of course, there's no one crazy enough to make a club that _you_ would consider interesting.

---

"Who do you think he really was? I mean I couldn't find him on any list of North High's students"

So you actually looked, huh? Nothing less from Haruhi I guess. Well if I'm going to guess I'd say that he is someone that for some reason is just as convinced that something is out there as you are. Although the fact that he answered to the question about sliders with 'yet' gives the feeling that he'd really met all of the others already.

"Well obviously."

Well he didn't seem like an alien or had superpowers or something, right?

"No. Other than the way he just was, he seemed human."

Okay then he was probably not an alien or an ESPer. Which left the possibility of time travel or him coming from an alternate universe. In the latter case there's no way to know what his world was like so we might as well skip that. This leaves us time travel. But it seems a bit odd, even for a time traveler to understand how you're thinking so I'm guessing that he already knew you, at least from _his_ past.

"So you're saying I might meet him again?"

Well if he really is a time traveler then, yes, probably.

"What's with the 'probably'?"

Well it's possible that he might be from far into the future and that the only reason he could tell what was going through your mind was because he had read about it somewhere, like a diary or your memoirs for example.

"I will never write either. Ever."

Then I guess you should meet him again, just don't expect to much from him. I mean he might be your child or something.

"That's kind of disturbing."

Time travel tend to be somewhat confusing. Stuff like: It only happened because you went back in time to stop it from happening.

"But I really don't think that either of those two were my children."

I guess I would have to agree. Mostly because I can't imagine the guy strange enough to actually have kids with you. Since it doesn't seem like you'll settle for a normal human as a partner.

"I think I might be fine even with a normal human, as long as something interesting happens, you know?"

Really? The thought of you as a housewife is somewhat…

"Weird?"

… well… yeah. I can't really imagine you as one, I mean, even if you were to get married and have kids, I don't think there's any way you could ever become something so _ordinary_.

"Well I guess I can't really see myself as the typical housewife, but somehow that sounded really rude coming from you."


End file.
